Walking Dead: Cure 'chapter two'
by paperpepper
Summary: Gunner has finally made it to the infirmary. His goal was to find bandages, until he ran into a strange man who apparently overheard someone talking about Gunner's childhood friend Flora. Wiill Gunner and this strange figure work together to find her?
1. Chapter 1

Gunner was still travelling to the infirmary to get his maddening wound mended. At most, Gunner was desperate to hopefully find Flora, 'alive'. After about and hour of walking, Gunner was slowly feeling unwell. It seemed the virus was finally starting to spread. Gunner himself does not know why he is even bothering carrying on, but that Flora just keeps getting to him. This feels like a purpose to him. This feels like there could be some hope after all.  
Finally, Gunner made it to the closest infirmary.

"Finally," said Gunner in relief. Once i get this wound fixed up, I can finally find Flora. Please let her be OK.

Gunner stepped into the infirmary, looking around for bandages. while walking, Gunner took his machete out and held it tight in his left arm. His right arm is not exactly doing so good. While walking, he overheard a consuming sound. It was obvious to him what it was. Gunner ambled towards the strange sound, but, as if things couldn't get any worse, a walker came from behind ready to eat up Gunner.

"Are you kidding me?" Questioned Gunner. How many times is this going to happen in one day?

Still, never mind this disturbance, Gunner showed a smile on his face because he knew this was quite funny. Eventually, he chopped the walkers head in half and let it collapse. Blood was now covered all over his face. Out of the blue, Gunner became light-headed.

"What the?" Gunner once again questioned. Why am I...

Gunner was certainly not sure about what was going on, but he was desperate for a drink of water. He looked around for some aspiration of water, sadly that wasn't happening. Sadly his body already decided to give up on working. Gunner collapsed!

Gunner's eyes started to slowly open after he was suddenly splattered on the face with really cold water. This water felt like it was fresh and recently from a fridge.

"Woah!" Shouted Gunner. What the fuck is wrong with you? You ignorant little shit!

"Hey, hey!" Shouted the unknown individual. Your lucky your alive right now because of me, show some goddamn manners! Honestly, I could have left you to become lunch.

Gunner looked up to find a strange looking man who seemed to be in his 30's, like him. Still, Gunner was not sorry for his lack of kindness, But he was thankful.

"Well?" Wondered the man. Where's my thanks? I have a gun on me so i'm not afraid to shoot you? I don't play kindly to unthankful strangers. Maybe i'll just have to discipline you!

"Your threatening words aren't exactly scaring me so I would drop the unnecessary stand off," Replied Gunner. it's the apocalypse, no one has time for "Thank you for saving my life, please allow me to praise you until our lives come to an end!" Seriously, grow up.

The man folded his arms and stared at Gunner right in the eye.

"Okay," said the man. I understand now, you don't trust me, so I should be more polite and tell you my name. Once I tell you, I beg for a "thank you".

The man cleared his throat, ready to spill out what his name was. now...

"My name is Gus." Hopefully you'll at least be kind enough to tell me yours?

Gunner never wanted to tell him his name encase he was working with someone, so he had to act on that.

"My name is Gunner," replied Gunner.

Gunner decided to get up, despite the cold water dripping down his chest. In a flash, when it seemed that everything was OK between the two men, Gunner grabbed Gus's arm and swiftly grabbed the revolver out of his back pocket.

"Oh?" Wondered Gus. Well I fucked up didn't I?

Gunner continued to aim the gun at Gus's head.

"Now," said Gunner. It seems that I may have to kill you now since you now know my name. It's understandable that it's my fault for telling you but it was the only way for you to slightly get my trust. But still, welcome to the new world. Goodbye Gus.

"Wait!" Shouted Gus. I noticed your arm was spilling out with blood! I have bandages to mend you! Also, Before you say. I'm full aware that you've been bit, but judging by you coming all the way down here... your'e looking for someone, aren't you?

Gunner gave himself a minute to think. If he's lucky, this guy could tell him where Flora is! I mean who knows. He could be working with _**her**_!

"Tell me than, if you want your forehead to stay clean," said Gunner. have you come across a woman named, Flora?"

"That's a nice name," said Gus with honesty.

Gunner pointed the gun closer to Gus.

"Okay, Okay," said Gus desperate not to get half his head blown across the room. I didn't come across a girl named Flora.

"Goodbye," said Gunner loosing hope.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Shouted Gus. I may have not come across a woman named Flora, but i definitely overheard someone talking about a girl named Flora.

Gunner's eyes started to widen. What does this mean? Could Gunner actually get closer to finding Flora?


	2. Chapter 2

Gunner was still travelling to the infirmary to get his maddening wound mended. At most, Gunner was desperate to hopefully find Flora, 'alive'. After about and hour of walking, Gunner was slowly feeling unwell. It seemed the virus was finally starting to spread. Gunner himself does not know why he is even bothering carrying on, but that Flora just keeps getting to him. This feels like a purpose to him. This feels like there could be some hope after all.  
Finally, Gunner made it to the closest infirmary.

"Finally," said Gunner in relief. Once I get this wound fixed up, I can finally find Flora. Please let her be OK.

Gunner stepped into the infirmary, looking around for bandages. while walking, Gunner took his machete out and held it tight in his left arm. His right arm is not exactly doing so good. While walking, he overheard a consuming sound. It was obvious to him what it was. Gunner ambled towards the strange sound, but, as if things couldn't get any worse, a walker came from behind ready to eat up Gunner.

"Are you kidding me?" Questioned Gunner. How many times is this going to happen in one day?

Still, never mind this disturbance, Gunner showed a smile on his face because he knew this was quite funny. Eventually, he chopped the walkers head in half and let it collapse. Blood was now covered all over his face. Out of the blue, Gunner became light-headed.

"What the?" Gunner once again questioned. Why am I...

Gunner was certainly not sure about what was going on, but he was desperate for a drink of water. He looked around for some aspiration of water, sadly that wasn't happening. In the process of being dizzy, his body already decided to give up on working. Gunner collapsed!

Gunner's eyes started to slowly open after he was suddenly splattered on the face with really cold water. This water felt like it was fresh and recently from a fridge.

"Woah!" Shouted Gunner. What the fuck is wrong with you? You ignorant little shit!

"Hey, hey!" Shouted the unknown individual. You're lucky your alive right now because of me, show some goddamn manners! Honestly, I could have left you to become lunch.

Gunner looked up to find a strange looking man who seemed to be in his 30's, like him. Still, Gunner was not sorry for his lack of kindness, But he was thankful.

"Well?" Wondered the man. Where's my thanks? I have a gun on me so I'm not afraid to shoot you? I don't play kindly to unthankful strangers. Maybe I'll just have to discipline you!

"Your threatening words aren't exactly scaring me so I would drop the unnecessary standoff," Replied Gunner. it's the apocalypse, no one has time for "Thank you for saving my life, please allow me to praise you until our lives come to an end!" Seriously, grow up.

The man folded his arms and stared at Gunner right in the eye.

"Okay," said the man. I understand now, you don't trust me, so I should be more polite and tell you my name. Once I tell you, I beg for a "thank you".

The man cleared his throat, ready to spill out what his name was. now...

"My name is Gus." Hopefully, you'll at least be kind enough to tell me yours?

Gunner never wanted to tell him his name in case he was working with someone, so he had to act on that.

"My name is Gunner," replied Gunner.

Gunner decided to get up, despite the cold water dripping down his chest. In a flash, when it seemed that everything was OK between the two men, Gunner grabbed Gus's arm and swiftly grabbed the revolver out of his back pocket.

"Oh?" Wondered Gus. Well, I fucked up didn't I?

Gunner continued to aim the gun at Gus's head.

"Now," said Gunner. It seems that I may have to kill you now since you now know my name. It's understandable that it's my fault for telling you but it was the only way for you to slightly get my trust. But still, welcome to the new world. Goodbye, Gus.

"Wait!" Shouted Gus. I noticed your arm was spilling out with blood! I have bandages to mend you! Also, Before you say. I'm fully aware that you've been bitten, but judging by you coming all the way down here... you're looking for someone, aren't you?

Gunner gave himself a minute to think. If he's lucky, this guy could tell him where Flora is! I mean who knows. He could be working with _**her**_!

"Tell me then, if you want your forehead to stay clean," said Gunner. have you come across a woman named, Flora?"

"That's a nice name," said Gus with honesty.

Gunner pointed the gun closer to Gus.

"Okay, Okay," said Gus desperate not to get half his head blown across the room. I didn't come across a girl named Flora.

"Goodbye," said Gunner losing hope.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Shouted Gus. I may not have come across a woman named Flora, but I definitely overheard someone talking about a girl named Flora.

Gunner's eyes started to widen. What does this mean? Could Gunner actually get closer to finding Flora?


End file.
